1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing-date determination apparatus and determination method for determining a compressor washing-date in a gas turbine plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas turbine generator compresses air taken in by a compressor, burns a fuel with a burner with using the compressed air, rotates a turbine by a generated combustion gas, and generates power. Although when taking in the air, dust in the air is removed with installing a filter at a suction portion, part of dust, which is not removable, invades a compressor, adheres to surfaces of vanes, lowers a compressor efficiency, and consequently, lowers a gas turbine power-generation efficiency.
In order to remove contaminants of compressor vanes, a washing apparatus, mainly a water-washing apparatus, for washing the compressor is usually equipped. Because although the compressor efficiency is recovered by water-washing, an implementation thereof costs high, it becomes important to implement the water-washing at appropriate timing.
As a technique for detecting an implementation date of the water-washing, there is a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Hei 8-296453 (see the abstract and claims thereof). This calculates a compensation compressor efficiency, where an influence of a compressor suction air temperature and an inlet guide opening are subracted by compensation, and determines it as the implementation date of the water-washing when a difference between the compensation compressor efficiency and an initial value of a compressor efficiency after last-time washing exceeds a constant value.
In the method for determining the washing date from a lowering amount of the compensation compressor efficiency, washing can be implemented at timing when a degree of contaminants of a compressor reaches constant. However, when totally considering operation cost necessary for washing, non power-generation loss due to a stoppage of a gas turbine during the washing, and furthermore, a profit of a fuel-consumption improvement thanks to a gas turbine efficiency recovered by the washing, a washing-date determination by nothing but the degree of the contaminants of the compressor does not always becomes optimal timing from a viewpoint of total cost.
In addition, because in a compressor efficiency of an actual machine a variation occurs due to various parameters such as an ambient condition, it is difficult to determine at which timing a compressor efficiency reaches a standard value in the method for implementing a determination by whether or not a difference between a compressor efficiency obtained by a observation and the standard value exceeds a constant value.
Consequently, is strongly requested a determination apparatus and determination method, which enable the washing-date for suppressing total cost from the compressor efficiency with variations.